chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Canonicus Roosevelt
C''' '''Canonicus Santino Roosevelt (January 21, 1980-June 3, 2018) was the oldest and one of the two surviving sons of Jonathan Roosevelt and Stephanie Roosevelt. His younger brother was born in 1990, and two of his sisters died, one died in 1983 of childbirth, one died of sickness at the age of 10 in 1992. Jonathan Roosevelt has relied on his son dependently and so his brother, Jacques Roosevelt. Canonicus is basically the grandson of Timothy Max Roosevelt and he is the one, who introduced the Selection of Religion Act in 2015 to 2016. On the morning of June 3, 2018, 3:58 AM, in London, UK, Canonicus died in his sleep. Early Life Canonicus was born on January 21, 1980, in Anchorage, Alaska, he went to school in Alaska and was raised when back when Alaska was a very conservative state, he was never raised into a religion but raised under Atheism, he didn't know that his parents had the same biological mother and father until he was 16 years old and he had been stunned that he is the half son-nephew of his mother-aunt and father-uncle. Canonicus was born into Twincest (Twin Incest) in 1980. Unlike his siblings who didn't survive Childbirth, Canonicus successfully survives with no health problems related to Incest, he does have health challenges not expirenced by people not born into Incest, the only disease he got from Incest is Dwarfism, he is narrowly 4 feet tall while his parents are 6 feet tall. The Inbreeding which was what his parents have done, Inbreeding is when an Infant or other Offspring is born or created in Incest, commonly known as "Incest Offspring" in Chawosauria. Two of his Sisters died from Mortality, One of his sisters was Abino. Canonicus is an Inbreed. Career Canonicus joined the U.S. Armed Forces in the 2000s, he was in New York City when 9/11 happened and he had to go fight in Afghanistan in 2001 until retired from an injury in 2007, Canonicus went home with pride and hardness. He entered Chawosauria in 2014 because of better payment. Chawosauria Canonicus entered Chawosauria in 2014, his citizenship was completed in October 20, 2015, he became in charge of introducing Bills to the Chawosaurian Government, his first bill that he introduced, was Sora. Death Canonicus arrived in London on May 3, 2018, and stayed there for a while. On the morning of June the 3rd, 2018, at 3:58 AM (English time), Canonicus passed away, and his death was reported to the Chawosaurian Press at 4:15 AM (English time) and with Canonicus' death surfacing across the Chawosaurian media, the news for send to Stephanie, Canonicus' mother, who apparently personally ignored the report and continued her life, it was rumored that Stephanie didn't even mourned, but was "joyful" as she was living in Alaska at the time of Canonicus' death, and her husband-brother, Jonathan, said "thank god" to his son's death. Personal Life Canonicus was born into incest in 1980, although he had a brother died in childbirth, Canonicus was the only child survived, but being born into incest has made Canonicus mentally crippled. Both his parents are twins and were married, Incest between Twins is rarely reported Worldwide, but his parents were the only Coupled Twins that were witnessed in Chawosauria. This can be called "Twincest". In 2000, he had a son, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, (not to be confused with President, Franklin Delano Roosevelt). Canonicus doesn't feel suicidal like certain people born into Incest sometimes would, he is very isolative from his parents and keeps his parents a secret, as well his parents kept their family status a secret from Canonicus until 1996 and society for life until Divorce. He planned a Marriage with Charlotte Callaway, but canceled her marriage due to his birth status, he tried to offer Sandra Sanders a marriage once, but Sandra discovered his Incestuous Birth and called him off, he dated Vanessa Sara McKinley in 1999 to 2000, but Vanessa realized he was born into Incest, so she left him and blocked visitation rights over his son, who she named after 32nd President, FDR entirely. He faced harsh challenges for his birth status. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Inbreed Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Atheist Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria)